It Happens
by Oh-My-01
Summary: When Talia is attacked at school by a mysterious boy in black, she awakens to find herself in lyoko. What will happen? Secrets and lies unravel and the life Talia knew will never be the same. Please R&R! It's appreciated!
1. The Attack

"OK Talia you will be in a team with Mitchell, Jacob, Hannah and Gemini. You will be taking the bottom oval for your report. You have one hour to get all the information you need, that goes for all of you and if I find out you've been messing around again you will have to answer to me. Is that clear?" our teacher Mr. Leeming warned us. We all nod and take off for our respective area.

When we reach the oval we already had our iPods out and earphones in, "so what are we meant to do exactly?" Gemini asks. I look around taking my surroundings in, "I don't know?" I reply before skipping over to the closest tree. I hold my things in one hand as I take a step back and run up to the lowest branch. I grab a branch and swing side to side before flipping over the branch and landing upright on it. I sit in the tree and think about my life, which unfortunately all I could remember was up to about two years ago. I could only remember a few things at the very edge of my memory. I remember that there was a large storm front that had rolled up one night. I was outside but the reason why I was, I had no idea and where I was I also had no clue. I could remember being hit and landing on the ground and then waking up in hospital and finding out whatever life I had led was a lie…. Or so my parents had said. I try to remember more but it all became blurrier and blurrier until it was just a vague colourful swirl. I shake my head and felt a migraine approaching.

I look around at the leaves that surrounded me. I fold my sheets up and put them in my pocket with my trusty pen and pencil. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream rings across the oval. I roll my eyes thinking that the guys were terrorizing the poor girls with some dead carcass they had found in the bushes but as I look down I see them all running to the tree, no dead thing in sight. Weird. "What are you guys doing?" I ask looking down at them as they looked up at me completely and utterly terrified. "There's... some sort of weird monster out there." I roll my eyes and then some sort of shockwave hits the tree and makes it shake. Something clutches at my heart and I get up off my branch and run along it. I leap off the edge and flip mid air. I hit the ground and roll. "Since when could I do that…?" I ask no one in particular. I stand and something black catches my eye. I look over at it and get a good look. It was some sort of enormous black ball and all around its circumference were little symbols. "Ugh… guys what did you do?" I ask them, not daring to look away from the machine thing. Getting no response I turn to see them all hiding behind the tree. "Well?" they look over at me, "it just appeared out of nowhere!" Mitchell shouts to me. I give him a look, "what did it just materialise or something?" I say sarcastically. He gives me a look and I turn my back to them, so I could get a better look at the thing, whatever the thing was. As I study it, it splits up and reveals some sort of insignia. The sign looked so familiar but where had I seen it? Just as I thought this, red charges started to appear and absorb into the sign. It looked like it was charging up for something… My eyes widen as an enormous red laser rips across the oval. I yell out and jump to the left, avoiding it. Holy crap! What was happening? I jump backwards, careful not to trip over anything.

I slip behind the cover of a nearby tree. I chance a quick look and up near the top of the oval, closest to the school I see one of my teachers. It looked like Ms Burton… I duck back behind the tree and look around on the ground for something to throw at the creature, as I crouch and reach for a stick I hear a weird computerised noise. I look up and two swords materialise out of nothing. What the hell? I swear this day couldn't get any weirder. They drop in front of me and I pick them up. I inspect them closely. I stand and lean against the tree. The laser rips right past my left side, I needed to move away. I risk one more glance and see the insignia pointed straight at me. The sign itself looked a lot like a target. I wonder… I lunge out of my hiding spot, clutching the thin swords to my side. I sprint to the monster as it charged for another blow. I make a zigzag pattern so it wouldn't be able to hit me straight on, "Talia! What the hell are you doing?" I hear Jacob yell to me. I don't answer as I approach the thing. I leap into the air and flip gracefully, remember I had no clue how on earth I was managing this sort of thing. I line the target up and land on the thing. I plunge the sword in the ball rocks violently and blows up. I fly back and hit the dusty ground, skidding to a stop I try to assess the damage it had caused me. "Holy shit Talia! Are you OK?" I hear Hannah yell as they start to run up to me. I shakily get to my knees and spot someone standing nearby; he was wearing some sort of black body suit. Not that I noticed that first, no the thing that I noticed first that scared me was the enormous sword he held in his hand. I jump to my feet as the others reach me. They follow my line of vision not before they saw the swords, "Talia, what's happening?" Gemini asks warily from beside me as she eyed the swords and the boy. I don't look at her as I answer; instead I was staring at the somewhat familiar boy. "Do I look like I know? These sword thingies just appeared above me when I was looking for a weapon for that monster thing!" I watch as the boy moves for the first time, he was shifting into an attack stance. I step forwards as he holds the sword up, obviously lining me up. "What do you want?" I yell across the dusty oval. My only answer was the fact that his sword lit up. "Guys, get to some cover or just get away from me, whatever this kid wants it's me, is that clear?" "But… but… we can't just leave you!" Mitchell says from beside me.

I give him a sideways glance, "go now." He obliges immediately and the four of them back away slowly but not too far away. I look back at the kid as he threw the sword at me, holy shizz the sword was fast. I jump over it and roll as it came back like a boomerang. It slices the air above me; I jump to my feet and fling my own swords at him. One finds his arm as he bats the other one away. The area where I had hit his arm was blurry and he seemed immobilised. Perfect. My time to strike. I sprint at him and one of my swords, the one that had hit him, swing around. I jump into the air and catch it and head straight for him. He grins evilly and regains mobility. Shit. He grabs the sword and swings it around at me. Being too close to dodge it hits me straight in the stomach. Instead of drawing blood and my inner organs spilling out, something else happens. I look down and realise the sword had passed through my quickly disappearing body. Disappearing? Small blue pixels fell away from my body taking me with them. I look up at him one more time and he looks down at me. The last thing I think is that how he looked about my age or so.

I open my eyes immediately and look around; I seemed to be lying on the floor of something. I gasp for air but realise I couldn't. OH MY GOD WAS I DEAD? I jump up and look around hurriedly; if this was heaven this was obviously screwed. Since when did heaven, like in all the bibles and books, look like something out of doctor who? Around me small screens, the size of a small LCD TVs wrote and rewrote out different numbers that looked somewhat like codes. I step forwards and look down. My clothes were different, everything was different. I couldn't feel any heat from anything and when I looked at my skin it didn't look natural. Where was I? My clothes were strange as well. For one I wasn't wearing my trusty denim blue chucks. I was wearing what looked to be a full body suit. It was sky blue, a light baby blue and black in some areas. I was wearing a short see through skirt that was a light purple pink colour. After examining myself I look around the circular room for some sort of exit. As I study the room I finally notice the room's floor. It was the same symbol as the one the monster had. XANA, the word echoed through my head. Who or what was XANA? I see one part of the symbol reaching out to the wall. I walk along the floor gracefully, more so than normally, don't ask me how though. I reach the end and press my hands on the wall. They go through and I fall out, not expecting that to happen to me. I regain some of my composure and jump up. I look around and was greeted by a landscape that could never be found in Australia. All around me were large icebergs. The ground beneath me was also ice. Two things confused me right now. One, where was I that had icebergs and all that? Two, why wasn't I cold and where was the breeze or anything living around? I see something in the distance that looked like some sort of tower… maybe I should check there. I take off and a good pace and find that I hadn't become short of breath, well obviously. I look back at where I had run from and I see that I had come out of the exact thing I was running to. Well not exact but the same thing. The only thing that was different was the colour of the mist stuff the hung around the top of the tower. The one I had run from was a whitish colour and the tower I was running to was red. This looked to be a bad thing. I shrug and pick up my pace until I was full on sprinting to it. As I get closer to the tower I could hear noises like yells and lasers being shot. I reach a large mountain of ice and hide behind it.

I peer around the corner of the mountain and the scene in front of me was of pure science fiction. A boy wearing some sort of samurai suit was facing off against some sort of cubic creature which kept spinning and shooting different lasers at him. Next to him was a boy wearing what looked to me to be a cat costume. Ears and claws and everything. Up above them in some sort of hovering scooter was a girl wearing a geisha costume, she looked like she was Japanese and last but not least was the girl hiding behind an iceberg near the tower, she had pink hair and her costume was almost exactly the same as mine. While I was checking out these kids I didn't hear the block like creature that snuck up on me. I turn around just as it shot me and for the second time in two days I disappeared in a mass of pixels.

A/N I hope you liked it so far, please read and review, tell if you liked it or not… constructive criticism only please goizz 3 thanks for reading!


	2. Meanwhile

**Ok well… first things first, there's the disclaimer that I kinda forgot last chapter but anyways here it is…**

**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the lyoko characters, 'cept for Talia and a few more OCs that are set to arrive but all in all the rest are MoonScoop's… **

**And last but not least thank you to donyat123 and Missin-in-action for reviewing and giving me hope to continue! Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy watched in shock as another green arrow appeared on his screen near Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita. Who was it? No. Was it her? Was she finally back? But it's been two years for crying out loud! He watched intently as the arrow moved from a deactivated tower to where it was only a few yards from the others. "Ugh… guys it looks as though someone's approaching you, I'm not too sure if they're hostile or not…" he says quietly, directing the sentence to the four. Suddenly a red arrow appears behind the strange green arrow. Jeremy had to restrain from saying anything to whoever it was because if they had come from here like her… They would appear in the scanners and then would have to use the elevator which always stopped on his floor before reaching the top.

He still had no answer from the others so he tried again, just as the green arrow disappeared. "Ok I'm serious this time guys, who was just devirtualised?" he asks loud enough for all of them to hear. He was starting to panic a little. "Jeremy, no one was devirtualised!" Yumi yells through the speakers of the headset he wore, "why do you ask?" she says a little quieter and a little uncertainly. Just as he opened his mouth a card appeared on his screen. The card was familiar, very, very familiar. It was Talia's Lyoko card. The word DORMANT was no longer plastered across her face. No. It was the complete opposite from it, she was very much active. So that meant only one thing…

**Gemini's POV**

What the hell just happened? Talia was gone. Here one minute gone the next. Something was not right. Gemini looks over at her three best friends. They looked lost and bewildered as they stared at the spot she had just disappeared from. The boy who had just killed her (was killed the right word to use? She couldn't be dead right? She only disappeared in a mass of blue pixel things…) was gone.

"You four! Right here! NOW!" comes a very authorative voice from the upper level of the oval. Gemini dragged her gaze up to a very worried looking Ms. Burton as she carefully walked down the stairs to the bottom of the steep hill. Hannah, Jacob and Mitchell had somewhat recovered from the shock of losing one of their besties. "What in the world just happened?" Ms. Burton asks cautiously as she reached them. "We don't know miss… Talia just disappeared!" Gemini says slowly and with that the four of them spring into telling her as much as possible. After about five minutes Hannah finishes explaining with a defeated sigh. Ms. Burton looks unsure but nods, "Look, the four of you better come with me and we'll go and tell the Principal."

**Talia's POV**

I awoke in some sort of small circular room, which was way too small for comfort. I groan and sit up from my foetal position. Then I realise I was in a completely different place from where I was less than a few seconds ago. I jump to my feet and almost fall over from the stiffness in my joints. "Ugh…" I groan and step stiffly out of the small room. I needed to get out of this… room. I look at the two other things, no hang on, scanners? How on earth did I know what these things were? Suddenly one of the other scanners starts to open, crap. I sprint over to the elevator and slam my hand on the button.

The doors close before whoever it was exited the scanner. The elevator makes a groaning noise as it rises. I press against the wall just in case there was someone on the next level who happened to be wearing a hockey mask and holding a chainsaw. Hopefully not. The doors hiss open and reveal a room with an enormous supercomputer in it. I stifle a gasp when I realise there was a person in the room, a boy to be exact. He sat in a large swivel chair which was currently facing my way. The boy had sandy blonde hair and glasses. He looked to be my age, but that couldn't be right, why would a boy of my age be controlling a humongous supercomputer?

I slide my hand along the elevator wall and find the button; I press it multiple times to make sure it would work. It works and the doors start to close once more, just before the doors are about to touch each other I step out from the wall to see if there was anyone else with the boy. As my eyes travel across the room I find that there was no one with him. I make eye contact with the boy and see him staring at me, his jaw gaping open and shock or maybe even astonishment was clear in his eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity of staring at each other the doors close completely and the elevator lurches upwards. I ride to the next floor which conveniently seemed to be the top floor.

The doors opened and I sprint out, my cover was blown and I had to get the hell out of here before I was caught. I look around for an exit and look up to see an opening but it was way above me. Then I see the ropes. They were dangling just next to it so you could easily get in and out, in other words, my escape route. I flick my blonde fringe from out of my eyes. Damn I really needed that fringe seen to. I shrug to myself before jumping onto the rope and quickly shimmying up the rope. Down below I hear the elevator moving again, it sounded like it was coming up. Hurrying now I quickly jump to the top of the rope and swing on to some sort of balcony thing, where the stairs had fallen from. I chance a peek over the ledge and watch the boy from the computer room and another boy emerge from the elevator. "-swear I saw her Odd! She was in the elevator!" the other kid presumably Odd grunted at what the sandy blonde haired kid was saying. "Well she's obviously long gone now…" Odd says as he ran a hand up his ridiculous hair do as he looked around the factory. Then he looks up and spots me, "Jeremy! Look!" he yells pointing up at me.

I shriek and clap my hand over my mouth. I fling the rope away from my grasp and take off along the bridge. Up ahead I see a forest and with nowhere to go I sprint straight for it. I could already hear running footsteps behind me, far out those kids were quick! I enter the small forest area and trip over a loose root. Pain shoots through my knees as I jump to my feet and continue running. I could feel blood trickling down my legs. "Talia! Wait up!" I swear my eyes almost fell out of my head, how on freaking earth did they know me! Oh my god what the hell was happening? Where was I? Would I be able to get out of this nightmare and get home again? The footsteps were almost upon me, I run faster too scared to stop. Tears were forming in my eyes blurring my vision. I started to feel lightheaded as I reached a clearing in front of me. Taking a risk with my life I run straight into the clearing and into a man. I fall to my knees; the light headed feeling was overwhelming me now as fear took the reins. "Help me." I whisper before my vision dims and I fall completely unconscious to the ground.

Jim's POV

He watched in shock as a tall blonde girl ran out of the woods which surrounded Kadic. She wasn't even watching where she was going as she ran straight into him and fell to her knees. She still hadn't looked up at him or acknowledged the fact he was there. He looked down at her about to say something when he realised she was shaking uncontrollably from fear and was bleeding profusely from her knees, the blood was starting to pool on the grass already. "Help me." She whimpered before slumping to the ground and passing out. He leant over her and picked her up. She was considerably light. Without thinking about anything but her health and safety Jim took her to the infirmary.

When he arrived at the infirmary Yolanda took one look at the girl and her face fell. "What happened?" she asks worriedly as place her gently on the bed, immediately the nurse went about fixing her cuts up. "I found her when I was on patrol near the forest, she must have been chased by someone or something because she just ran straight into me and collapsed." The nurse nods and keeps cleaning her wounds. "Look, once we're done here we better go and tell Jean that she's here." Jim looks down at the girl and notices that the stuff in her pockets had started to slip out. So she didn't roll over or do anything that could possibly hurt herself or destroy her things, he picks them up and puts them on the side table. Then he sees her school ID card, "Yolanda! Look at this!" he exclaims. He studies it carefully before giving it to her, "How on earth did she get all the way here from Australia by herself?" Jim shakes his head and shrugs, the Yolanda nods and goes back to tending the girl.

Once done they grab her ID card and head for the administration block, to where Mr. Delmas' office was.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Principal Delmas typed in Talia's first and last names into the world's school search system. (A/N just made this up c:) The system had every known school student in the world's name, grades, etc stored on it. He presses enter and it takes a few seconds for her profile to come up. Jim was impressed at how quick the database thing was. Delmas clicked the profile and it shows things like grades, comments, reports, classes and absences. There was one thing, though, that stood out the most and that was a red exclamation mark near her name, there was some sort of attachment connected to the documents. The principal clicks on it and the note read this:

_Student has been discovered to have gone missing after an incident which was reported to principal, #Mr. Wellington. Student #Talia Carter-Bright reportedly went missing at approximately 12:45pm, during HPE on 8/4/12. Friends of Talia say that she just disappeared when they were working on a report. All have matching stories. No official investigation to be has been reported as of yet._

This struck all three dumbfounded as they read on.

After a brief discussion or should I say argument, Delmas resigned to letting the girl stay at Kadic for a few weeks before he called the authorities. Yolanda went back to the infirmary to care for the girl until she woke up and Jim went to the gym to ready it for his next class.

**A/N ok ok ok! I know I've been late with the update but I've been busy… kinda. *dodges tomato* Hey! Who threw that? ****Anyways****, I'll try to update more often and stuff. But you know the drill, please read and review! I need to know you thoughts! Happy Easter! Ciao!**


	3. SHOPPING!

I emerged from my slumber slowly at first but soon I was almost wide awake. My eyelids flutter and I groan from the stiffness in my joints. Then the day's memories attack me at once. I shoot up into a sitting position then I hear a soothing voice, "its all right love nothing's gonna hurt you." I look around and see a kind blonde woman looking at me. She looked like a nice woman. "Where am I?" I ask as I lower myself to the bed cautiously. "You're at Kadic infirmary." she answers, "I'm in hospital?" I ask worriedly. She shakes her head as she made her way over to my bed. She held out a thermometer, "Open," I oblige, "you aren't in a hospital your at a school. Kadic academy and boarding school." she exclaims happily. I nod my head slowly and the thermometer beeps. "You have a slight fever but that's easily solved with some rest." she says studying the digits on the little screen. The door opens on the other side of the room and the man I had run into today or maybe even yesterday walked in.

"Aahh I see you're awake then Talia!" he exclaims happily. I stare at him, well no wonder I didn't get concussion… LOOK AT THE PADDING! He comes over to my bed and despite my condition I sit up slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asks as he sits on the chair next to the bed. "Better than I was when you found me." he nods and I look at him blankly, what the hell should I say now? Emergency protocol! "Thanks..." "Jim." he says introducing himself, "thanks for helping me Jim!" I say brightly. Yolande looks at the two of us, me, the awkward turtle and Jim…The gym teacher. Totally normal. He coughs and looks at her, "I better get to my next class and set up before the bell." He says and I nod, "Have fun!" he rolls his eyes and I grin. Ok well he didn't seem that bad I guess…

For the next few days it was mostly rest, I got up to go to the toilet or have something Yolande had gotten for me (HEY DON'T GIVE ME A WEIRD LOOK! I AM HUMAN!), she told me about what they did at Kadic and how highly ranked it was in France. I had asked her if we really were in France and as it turned out I was in Paris! She also told me how the principal's daughter Sissi had caught wind of me being in here and at the moment I was the biggest piece of new out. The Kadic news' reporters Milly and Tamiya had wanted to interview me for days but she had told them to go away and let me rest in peace.

•••

Odd walked over to the gang and threw down the new issue of Kadic news, 'mystery girl in infirmary, who is she and how did she get there?' The title read as it spilled across the paper, "it's her alright Jeremy, when I caught up to her Jim was carrying her away in his arms." Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich all look at them and simultaneously raise their eyebrows, "And who is 'this mysterious girl' you forgot to tell us about?" Yumi asks using finger quotations. Jeremy and Odd look at each other, time to spill, "Look the reason why we didn't tell you was because we didn't know if it was her or not Ok? We were going to tell you sooner or later but now that Sissi has gone and told Milly and Tamiya we couldn't really not tell you." Jeremy says and continues on telling them what had happened. "So what you're trying say is that Talia's back?" Aelita asks hopefully and Odd and Jeremy nod.

•••

By the end of the fourth day I was up and moving around a lot. The door opened and Jim walked in with a big smile, "we're going shopping for clothes... I never thought I'd see the day when I looked forward to something like this." I grin happily, "really?" he nods I grin so wide I could've sworn I would swallow my whole head. I rush to the bathroom and walk over to the basin; I look in the mirror and pick up my new hairbrush. Hmmm. What hairstyle should I do today? Oh I know! A FISH TAIL BRAID! I emerge about three minutes later with everything in place, well except for my shoes. I go over to my bed and pick up my shoes that sat on the floor near the end of my bed. I sit down and put my socks, then my converse sneakers and jump up off the cot and walk over to Jim, "let's go!" he says and I wave to Yolande as I walk out. "Look out for Milly and Tamiya, or else we won't get anywhere." Jim informs me seriously and I nod slowly trying to recall what Yolande had told me what they looked like. As we walked I could see kids everywhere. It must have been lunchtime or something; I look to my left and see a group of kids. They stood near the vending machines and like most of the kids in the area, were watching me intently. But something about the group was familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it but I felt like I knew them, especially the girl with the pink hair. She had cool hair; I wonder if it was real? It probably wasn't likely but hey? I still loved it! As the two of us walk two shorts girls walk near us. Not wanting to talk to anyone I slide to the other side of Jim. As the girls pass I realise that they were actually Milly and Tamiya! Phew. After another minute or so of awkward silence and looking around we reach the staff car park and make for a black Chrysler. I see it and run my hands lightly over the bodywork. Oh hell it was a BEAUTY! "Wow! I love it!" I say as I admire the car, he grins and opens the car. Wow he was actually nice and he was rich! Was that even possible? But who knows, maybe his kindness was actually very endearing to the principal so he actually got a huge pay rise… who knew? Once I got over the shock of how cool the car was I get inside. I sink into the leather seat and we pull out of the car park past some of the kids having their lunch. I still watch the group as they watch me. Geez they were familiar!

•••

The gang watch as Jim emerges from the infirmary with the girl who looked a lot like Talia. "That sure looks like Talia doesn't it?" Yumi comments as they watch them from the vending machines. Aelita was too deep in thought to hear Yumi but nods unconsciously anyway. Hell, Aelita thought she would never see the day she would ever see her again, the incident had pretty much ruined her life but finally after so long she had come to terms of her disappearance and then POOF! There was Talia! What had happened? She watched as the two of them hurried past them and she saw the girl give them a look, good god she looked so alike to her. The group watched as they hurried to Jim's most prized possession. "I wonder where they're going." Ulrich muses aloud and they shrug. Aelita watches as the girl ran to the car and ran her hands gently over the body work and says something that makes Jim glow with pride. He was even smiling! Was that possible? Only a few kids could do that to him… they get into the car and all five of them watch them pull out of the car park and past the vending machines. Aelita was close enough to the lane to see her reflection in the window, the girl looks out just as she passes them and Aelita watches mesmerised as their faces merge for a split second. They used to look so alike it wasn't funny. Not anymore.

•••

We finally arrive back at Kadic by about 5:30pm, I get out and Jim pops the boot. I look around as I grab all the bags there and he picks up the boxes of shoes, nobody was around so either it was dinner or something else was happening. I shrug, I'd be finding out pretty soon. I grin my thanks to Jim and we make our way back to the infirmary. Once inside I drop my bags next to my bed and fall into it exhausted. Yolande walks over and smirks, "A teenager tired of shopping? I thought I'd never see the day!" Jim laughs as he puts the boxes of shoes next to my bags. "I'm off to go and get you a dorm key so you can get out of Yolande's hair." I grin and he walks out. Yolande and I have a dinner of two minute noodles and I talk about my first ever Paris shopping excursion. I must say though it was one of the funnest things I've ever embarked on, even if I wasn't with my friends, Jim was still really fun to be with.

Jim returns a little after seven and gives me a set of keys; "you're in dorm 213, which is on level two of the dorm buildings so tomorrow morning you can move in." I grin and nod, "can't wait!" he smiles and I study the key, it was smallish so I had better be careful where I put it. I look up at him through my eyelashes, "Thank you so much Jim." His smile grows to a grin, "It's all good Talia! Anyway I better not keep you, you must be very tired after that enormous shopping trip!" I nod and yawn, Dang, I don't want to go to bed! He turns and walks for the door but says something to Yolande on the way. She nods and they both look at me as I got under the covers in my new pyjamas. He sees me looking at them and waves before walking out the door.

•••

Odd and Aelita watch as Jim walked out of Delmas' office with a set of dorm keys, "I wonder if they're for the girl?" Odd asks quietly as they turn and go back to the dorms, "I'd say so if he's walking towards the infirmary." Aelita says. "If you like I'll have a look tomorrow." Odd looks over at Aelita, "You really want to see if she's back don't you?" she nods, "I've missed her horribly." Odd goes over to her and puts an arm around her shoulders," We'll find her don't worry about it princess."

•••

I awoke at about 8:00am the next morning to see Yolande up and moving around, "Good morning sleepyhead! Did you have a good sleep?" she asks and I nod, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I have a piece of plain toast that Yolande had prepared earlier while I was asleep as I set about making my bed with new white sheets and pillows. At about nine, when the bell rang, Jim comes in and helps me pack up all my stuff, "Have you got everything?" I nod. "Tomorrow you'll have classes which start at nine so enjoy your freedom for another day, we'll make our way to your dorm and I'll drop you off since I've got a class next session, which by the time we're done will be in ten minutes." I nod again as I pick my stuff up and make for the door, I hug Yolande, "Thanks so much for everything." I say and she nods, "Don't forget to visit!"

"I'll visit when I can. Hopefully this time will be a one of" We both laugh as I made my way out of the room and I continued with Jim.

I slung my bags over my shoulders as I walked through the halls of Kadic for the fiftieth time, beside me was what looked to be a science prac room. I spotted the boys from the abandoned factory immediately. They stood with a girl with pink hair and a brown haired guy. They were the kids who were with them when I saw them at the vending machines. I wonder where the Asian girl was. Something deep within the blurry amnesia ridden part of my mind tried to cry out a name but it never got through, all I got was a slow buzzing ache in my head. The pink haired girl turned as though she knew she was being watched and caught my eye. She still looked really familiar, just when I thought I was imagining things. I quickly look at my shoes and make for the dorms quickly, Jim following behind, shoeboxes teetering dangerously. We reach the dorm and as promised Jim dropped my stuff off and left for his next class.

I close the door and immediately get to work unpacking my iPod dock that Jim had kindly bought me along with a laptop. I unpack, and set it up then plug the dock in and put my iPod on it. I scroll through my 'Good Thinking Music' playlist and stop at Skrillex's song Bangarang. I put it up to almost full blast and start unpacking.

•••

Aelita stole through the hallways of the dorms quietly. No teachers were on duty. She needed to know what dorm the girl was in. As she sprinted quietly she could hear an unfamiliar song playing. It must be her, she thought. She ran past room 213 but stopped and turned. She put her ear to the door and found the music reached its peak here. She made a mental note of how the room was only three doors down from her own. She took a quick glance around and turned on her heel and ran back to her classroom to tell the others, who were waiting patiently.


	4. Just Another Ordinary Day Pt 1

**Hi guys! I'm baaaaccckkkk! Sorry about the delay!**

**Disclaimers and claimers are always the same as you would know… so I'll shut up and let you start reading…**

****** Aelita stole through the hallways of the dorms quietly. No teachers were on duty. She needed to know what dorm the girl was in. As she sprinted quietly she could hear an unfamiliar song playing. It must be her, she thought. She ran past room 213 but stopped and turned. She put her ear to the door and found the music reached its peak here. She made a mental note of how the room was only three doors down from her own. She took a quick glance around and turned on her heel and ran back to her classroom to tell the others, who were waiting patiently.**

Five minutes later…

A bell rang that signalled lunchtime if I was correct. I didn't feel hungry now but I was going to definitely go for dinner. I put the last of my clothes into the wardrobe and go over to my laptop. I was so bored I thought I might just look up my school to see if anything big had happened, I type my schools name into the search engine and the webpage pops up, I click on the link and the thing loads. A few minor things came up but something big caught my eye. 'Student Exchange Program with USCW QUEENSLAND' my eyebrows shoot up to my fringe and I click on it, it starts to load but an error came up. 'Internet connection has timed out' the message read and down where the little symbol usually was there was a new one, it had two concentric circles with one long arm on top and three long arms on the bottom. Shrugging it off I close the window and the website closes as well. I dismiss the idea of an exchange class ever leaving the country. The ad did say Queensland so it was probably Cairns or something… but I was still missing out on FUN IN THE CAIRNS SUN WITH MY BESTIES! I sigh defeated; I wonder when they were going. I shake my head. Who knows who cares? I go over to my bookshelf, boxes and bags were strewn everywhere.

I pick up the bag that held my textbooks and other school stuff. I find my school issued diary, inside I had my timetable, I never thought I'd see the day when I would go to class voluntarily but I was really bored. When I say really it meant super duper uber completely and utterly bored. My next class was gym with Jim! At least I'd be in familiar territory. I go over to my closet and get a singlet and short shorts. I slip some socks on and put my new runners on. I pull my hair into a simple ponytail. I consult my school map and find the gym was just outside the building to the left. I grab an empty water bottle and a towel. I also get my Carebear rucksack and put my iPod, phone, diary, my old school ID card, water bottle and deodorant into it. I sling it on my back and make for the bubblers I had seen earlier. I close the door and lock it, I pull the key out and put it into my bag.

I walk quickly down the hall and get to the drink taps. I get my bottle out and fill it up just as the bell goes. I slide the bottle into my bag and start off for the gymnasium. I reach it in no time to see a few students waiting outside with Jim. He sees me and I wave to him happily, he waves back and the kids turn to see who he was waving at. Their jaws drop as they see me, the mystery kid from the infirmary. I skip up to them and stand in the line behind two guys, one had blondish hair and the other had dark brown hair. They look at me and I introduce myself. They smile and introduce themselves as Jordan and Lucas. We talk and wait til the rest of the class gets there. In the distance I spot the kids from the factory as they made their way over. Crap. I look back at the guys and then to the teacher. The kids arrive and seem to complete the class. The girl with the pink hair was staring at me.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us today! Her name is Talia carter bright, so please introduce yourselves to her and make her welcome."

Still she stared. I stared back at her to see if she would notice but no, nothing.

"Today, class we will be doing laps of the oval, five will do for today. You will be graded for this." and once Jim had finished, the kids groan as they all made their way to the track. I follow the guys and a pretty girl with darkish brown hair runs over to us, "there you are! Where were you two at lunch!" she asks as she catches up with us. Jordan scratches the back of his head, "Ulrich kept the team back for extra practice." she nods and then realises that I was standing there, "ohmigawsh! Sorry I didn't see you there! My names Leticia!" she says holding her hand out, I take it and shake, "my names Talia!" I say brightly.

I grab my stuff hurriedly and try not to make eye contact with the pink haired girl. We make our way to the track and put our bags under the tree near the track. We line up at the starting line next to the kids from the factory. They look at me and I look at the ground, letting my fringe fall across my face. Jim blows his whistle and I take off at the same pace as the other kids, leaving my new friends behind me. Running was an outlet for me; it helped with my stress, confusion and anxiety. It was something I was really good at. I kept my pace even and breathed in and out rhythmically. By now I was at the forefront of the class and was just about overlapping Jordan, Leticia and Lucas. I smile at them and they wave happily as they run.

I was up to my fourth lap within a matter of minutes, the strange kids had kept a slower pace but they were more or less right behind me. I slow down a bit to see if they would catch up to me but no… They just slowed down even more. That's nice; I think and speed up again. I run my final lap with twenty minutes to spare; I could go longer so I did just that. I got an extra four laps out of it before Jim called us in to tell us how well we did. Yadda Yadda yah, all that sort of thing. He dismisses us early and we head for dinner, Leticia catches up to me and we walk together, "you were awesome out there!" she says and I nod, "Thanks." she nods and a pair of hands cover my eyes I hear Leticia squeal, "guess who!" comes a sing song voice from behind me. I giggle, "Could it be... Lucas, the guy I just met?" the hands fall away from my face, "why yes m'lady, shall we escort you fine young girls to dinner?" Leticia and I giggle and nod.

OoOoOoOoO

We collected our dinner and sat at a spare table. We talked about random things. And before long the bell for bedtime had rung. I say my good nights to the guys as we reach the dorms and Leticia and I wait for the lift as the guys went up the stairs. Just as the door opens the group of kids from gym walk up, we get in the elevator and they follow suit. I close my eyes sharing is caring I think and open them. The lift stops at the first floor and the three guys get out, Lucas and Jordan walk past and spot us. We wave and they wave back, grinning happily. I press the button for the next floor and the girl with the pink hair rides with us. The doors open and we get out, Leticia and I hug each other and I make my way to my dorm. The pink haired girl walked behind me and put her key into the lock of room 210. She looks over at me and I smile before letting myself into my room. I throw my stuff on the floor and change before lights out. I brush my teeth and finally get into bed, ready for a full day of school.

I awake at 6:30am and head straight for my wardrobe. I dress and check my timetable once I was dressed. Up first I had Japanese with... Ms Duncalfe. That name sounded familiar but I didn't remember from where. Maybe I had read about her, no I know! She sounded like my old year eight Japanese teacher. But it couldn't be her, sure she changed schools but it couldn't be her. It must be someone else named Ms Duncalfe who taught Japanese. There must be many people like that. I roll my eyes like that's true.

I put my books into my bag and head for breakfast. As I leave the room the pink haired girl leaves hers. I run up to her, "hi!" I say brightly and she looks at me, shocked almost. "ugh...hi." she says and I grin, "my names Talia and it's nice to meet you and yes if you're wandering, like most of the kids here, I am the mystery girl from the infirmary." she nods, "well my name is Aelita Stones and it's nice to meet you to!" she says grinning like she had just won the lotto. Up ahead I see Leticia about to walk down the stairs, "catch ya later Aelita!" I say before taking off at a sprint after Leticia.

I grab the railing on the right hand side and jump, landing next to Leticia. "Hey!" I exclaim brightly and she almost jumped out of her skin. She grins and rolls her eyes, "geezus you're just like Jordan and bloody Lucas!" we both laugh and head for breakfast.

Once in line the boy with the purple streak in his blonde hair passed me and Leticia a tray each and moved on but not before giving me a grin. I turn to Leticia and she rolls her eyes, "that's Odd Della-Robbia, the biggest Casanova out. But ever since his last girlfriend left after some sort of shock accident he hasn't given anyone that sort of look." I laugh; "maybe a smoking hot love affair is just around the corner especially with that look." we both burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.

We sit down at the table next to Aelita and Odd's table. Leticia caught me giving them a sideways glance and leant over and whispered into my ear, "that group is the most rebellious; well at least Delmas thinks so. But they always skip school and are always secretive."

"They are aren't they?" I hear Jordan say sarcastically from the other side of table; I hadn't even heard them sit. Lucas smirked, "you haven't liked them since they wouldn't let you into their group." he says and Leticia gave them a dirty look, "hey I was in year eight and it was first term! I was looking for some friends!" she exclaims partially embarrassed. The guys smirk and I refrain from laughing. Lucas sees my lips twitching and laughs. Before Leticia could ask what's so funny the bell for first period rang. We get up before the kids next to us; I let the guys and Leticia through the door.

As I was about to walk out a shadow falls across me, "here's the little stowaway! Not hiding in the infirmary anymore?" comes a high pitched voice. I look up and come face to face with the principals daughter, before I could say a witty reply the boy called Odd and his brown haired friend step in front of me, "Sissi why don't you just drop it, you've already caused enough trouble for her." the brown haired boy says and Sissi sniffs, "whatever Ulrich!" she turns on her heel and stalks off followed by two beauty impaired boys.

I turn to the four kids, "thanks for that!" I say, blushing I turn on my heel and run after Leticia and the guys, who were staring at me and the other kids in shock.

•••

"Well that is definitely Talia, as nervous and as shy as ever." Jeremy says and Ulrich nods. "But you've gotta wonder where she came from and why she's here like come on she's been gone for about two years, why come back now? How did she even get back in the first place?" Odd says as they make their way to Japanese.

•••

I reach the LOTE room and see it was done up just the way it was at my old school, my stomach drops at the thought of having my old teacher, don't get me wrong she was awesome but I just didn't want her to asks questions that I couldn't answer like what are you doing here at Kadic? Because I would be even more stumped than her.

We get our stuff out and walk into the room. We sit down and the rest of the class enters followed by the teacher. My jaw drops, holy crap! It was my old teacher! She walks past me and gets a pen off her desk. She turns to the class and stops at me. I sat there blinking like a retarded person. I manage a weak smile and she just looks at me.

"Since when did you come to Kadic Talia?" she asks puzzled. "Since... About five days ago." I say and she nods, turning her back to the class and busying herself with today's lesson. Most of the class were giving me weird looks I smile slightly at them and they go back to looking at the teacher. I open my pencil case slowly and then turn my head to see Lucas, Leticia and Jordan all looking at me in shock, "you... You know her?" Jordan asks almost horrified. I nod slowly, "I was one of her most favoured students back at my old school." they just stare at me transfixed and horrified by what I had just said, even after the teacher had given out the worksheets, "guys you're being ridiculous, now quit it!" I snap and they look around then at their work and groan. I was three quarters of the way through when they started. I finish and put my hand up, "ugh... miss what can I do now that I'm done?" she looks at me, obviously unused to hearing someone saying this. "You can work quietly on some of your homework from another class or you may come and get next lessons worksheet." I nod and get the worksheet. By the time class had finished I was three lessons ahead.

**A/N Yeah yeah, I know it's short and boring and all but I'm updating tomorrow with another chapter where it gets heaps better kay? Good, now press the button below this and tell me how I'm going! Ciao- until tomorrow dear readers! c:**

**~Ophelia**


	5. Just Another Ordinary Day Pt 2

**Shush! I'm sorry I took so long to update, something unexpected came up! But hey looky here, right below this is my new chapter! Tada!**

Break time was pretty uneventful. Next up we had parade at least I wouldn't be getting weird looks from any kids, oh how I was wrong. As I walked in the hall quietened and every eye was on me. I blush and drop my head so no one would see me. I go over to my form line teacher and he directs me to where the boy with the sandy blonde hair sat. I close my eyes, was this day going to get worse or better? I trudge over to where the boy called Jeremy sat and flopped down next to him in the empty seat. We sat there in silence as the headmaster Mr. Delmas spoke about the new faculty lounge and stuff like that. The projector was screwing up next to him. Suddenly all the lights flash and a familiar symbol flashed on the screen. Where had I seen this before...? Oh shit that's right. The boy who had struck me with his sword and the strange machine. Jeremy stiffens beside me and I, unable to stifle it, gasp and recoil into my seat, I bring my knees up to my chin. What if the boy was back to finish his job? What about the monster? I was panicking and I knew it. The boy called Odd looked over to see me staring at the symbol wide eyed and on the verge of a panic attack and Jeremy who sat there looking at me. Up on the stage a strange black haze was forming, and then it took form of the boy who attacked me. "Ohmygod ohmygod." I breathe," he's here to finish me!" by now people were starting to freak out about the sword, others thought it was some sort of FX show but I knew otherwise. The boy scans the crowd and his gaze falls on me. I squeak and almost die from fear there and then. I get up shakily and make for the exit. I see Aelita and Ulrich sharing looks with the others. Suddenly I see a plume of black smoke and the boy was in front of me. By now fear was taking over me and my vision was clouding. No, I couldn't let him kill me while I was unconscious. I breathe in slowly and the fear dissipates leaving an insatiable anger. He had ripped me from my friends and family. I will fight him.

I hear crackling and someone screams. With my peripheral vision I see kids rushing around and electricity shooting all over the place. People were already unconscious, among them Aelita, Leticia, a few of the teachers and Ulrich. Before I could react the sword hits my forearm. I cry out and dodge another blow. I take a step back and run to the front of the hall. I could hear Jordan and Lucas calling for me, "Talia attack him stop defending!" I turn to them for a split second, "like I can attack with no weapon, I'm defending my life here! What do you want me to do? Throw a chair at him?" it was a death match between me and the kid who brought me here. The smoke erupts from the ground, the boy appears. He laughs and splays his palm causing black smoke to shoot at me. I hold my palm out at him and the smoke hits it, reflects and hits him. He was knocked backwards a few feet but seemed unharmed as he went back to sword combat.

•••  
>Aelita caught Odd's eye as Talia reflected one of Williams attacks. She raises an eyebrow and gives him a look that said 'now do you believe the fact that the girl really is Talia? No one but her can deflect attacks like that!' he raises his eyebrows and nods. Suddenly the electricity rears up behind Aelita. "Look out Aelita!" Odd yells but it was too late. He focuses on getting Talia away from William, "Talia!" he yells waving his hands around.<p>

•••

Again and again he went for me and each time I surprised myself by ducking, dodging, jumping and even flipping. I hear someone call my name and I turn to see Odd waving frantically. But the crowd moved and forced him away from me. A sharp pain brings me to look at the boy and he swung the flat side of the zweihander at me. It hits me and I fall to the ground unconscious.

•••

Aelita was down and so was Ulrich. Jeremy needed to wake Aelita up before Talia was captured. Odd was trying to get her away from William but it was no use, whatever her goal was it was personal.

•••

William held his hand out and Talia lifts into the air. He walks out of the hall via the wall and obediently the smoke brings the girl with him. "Super smoke!" he says in his possessed voice as he and Talia turn to black smoke. Ten seconds later they appear in the factory. He lets her limp form hit the ground with a dull thud. Typing in the commands for virtualisation he finishes and picks the girl up over his shoulder and walks into the elevator. The doors open again and with merely a flick of his wrist the girl lands in one of the scanners. He walks into another one and the doors close with a hiss.

Talia's net appears then Williams does. They gain mass and free fall. She hits the ground hard and he lands lightly. He walks ahead and the black smoke raises her from the digital ground like an obedient dog.

Meanwhile...

Pandemonium was the only way you could describe the scene. Half the school was unconscious and the other half were demanding answers or hysterical. Aelita was still unconscious and William had just left for the factory with Talia, obviously finishing what he was starting.

"Odd take Aelita to the factory I'll be with you in a moment. Odd nods and picks up Aelita. He runs out of the hall for the sewers or the boiler room. Yumi rushes over to Jeremy. "William's taken Talia hasn't he?" he nods gravely. "But why?" "We don't know but William must have a score to settle with Talia." she nods and they both set off for the factory.

Odd and Aelita arrive first and she starts to awaken, "wha... What happened?" odd looks at her, "Williams got Talia and they're on lyoko." Aelita gasps and jumps to her feet as she and Odd run to the ladder. They get to the scanners and enter lyoko.

Jeremy and Yumi arrive just as the virtualisation for Odd and Aelita had finished. Yumi goes to the scanners and Jeremy makes for the computer. William already had Talia in Carthage and if Jeremy was right, which he always was William was going to let sector 5 do his dirty work. By now Yumi was with Odd and Aelita. Typing in SCIPIO their transporter orb to Carthage arrived and swept them away.

William walked into the Carthage region and without even a slight movement the room's key unlocked itself and he continued with the girl. After a minute he took a turn and entered the room that held Lyoko's core.

The three of them ran, after deactivating the key, towards Lyoko's core. They enter and to their horror see William floating above the core with Talia's limp body.

William sees the warriors and smirks, too little too late. With that he clenched his fist and Talia fell into the core.

Aelita screamed and ran up the stairs with Yumi and Odd right behind her. XANA had just killed her best friend and now it would pay. No matter what the cost, even if it killed her, she would destroy XANA.

Yumi felt hollow as she ran. William, the boy she had distrusted, had just killed Talia. He was going to pay dearly.

Odd felt nothing as he ran, why did it have to end like this?

Jeremy watched as Talia's icon flashed then disappeared. He knew there and then she was gone, Aelita's scream had proved it. He couldn't help it but a stray tear fell down his cheek.

•••

I could see everything but nothing at once. I could see my friends old and new, the lyoko gang, XANA, William. Chaos. I knew where I was, the core of lyoko. Nowhere else in this universe would you ever feel so much power. I felt it loop around inside of me over and over. Filling my very core worth its power. I wasn't going to die today or tomorrow or anytime at all for that matter. When my time came I would know.

I focus and slowly my body takes shape around my consciousness. Beautiful white wings grow from my shoulders and my clothes change to a black and white costume. The energy was sizzling at my fingertips. It wasn't as strong now. Lyoko was letting me live but I could never do more than that. Adrenaline courses through my newly formed veins. I steady my breathing and my wings start to beat along with my heart. I shoot from the core in a streak of white. Below me I could see Aelita, Odd and Yumi locked in battle with William.

•••

Aelita created energy fields bigger than any she had ever made before. Anger probably fuelled them but she didn't care, it was absolute. The anger consumed her. Suddenly a bright white light shines from the core and they all watch as a stream of it erupts into the air, shooting Talia straight from it.

I swoop gaining momentum from my dive. Below me William, Yumi, Odd and Aelita watched me. I touch down and face William. My body was glowing and as I reached for William the glow leapt from me to him. He screamed and dispersed into black smoke. I felt weak as my strength left me completely. I fall to my knees and a white orb appears taking all four of us somewhere. The orb opens and I fall once more to the ground. "Aelita go!" Odd shouts and she runs to a strange looking tower, she runs right at it and disappears. Within a minute a bright light appears and whisks us away.

I awoke at 6:30am; I had such a bad headache. I laid there then memories from my dream surface. Wow what a demented dream, why were those kids in my dream, also why was the kid who brought me here in my mind? His name was William, how did I know that? I shake my head and turn my alarm off so it wouldn't wake anyone up. I check the date, it was Monday. What the hell? I could've sworn it was Tuesday. I could remember everything that had happened! Maybe it was just my dream messing with me.

I go and have a long shower and get back to my room. I dress and make my way to breakfast. I walk out of my door feeling refreshed and ready for anything. I had Japanese again today at least. I look down the hall and see Aelita leave her room at the same time like yesterday or in my dream. I shake my head. Up ahead I see Leticia and without saying anything I sprint down the hall and more or less attack her from behind. She shrieks and turns to me, "geezus you're just like Jordan and bloody Lucas." I frown, "didn't you say that yesterday?" she shrugs and we head to breakfast.

We get in line and Odd gets us a tray each once more and Leticia tells me how he was a Casanova and stuff like that, "I could've sworn you told me that yesterday at breakfast." she looks at me weirdly, "this is the first time you've had breakfast with us!" I recoil slightly, "really? Wow I must be having déjà vu or something." Lucas and Jordan stagger over to us and fall in their seats. I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything. Lucas holds a hand up to us, as if saying don't ask. Leticia nods and I do the same.

I sat at the seat and picked at my breakfast, surely I wasn't insane? God almighty stop jumping to conclusions! I mentally kick myself. I get the feeling of being watched and I turn to see Aelita and Odd looking at me. I give them a weird look and as they turn back to their meals they spot a boy and look at him. I follow their gazes and I stop and stare at the guy. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. It was the same freaking kid from my dream and the same kid who brought me here. Aelita looks over at me and my face drains colour. I get up hastily leaving my stuff at the table, "be right back." I say and they nod, too involved in their breakfast to appreciate the situation. By now all of the kids at Aelita's table were looking at me. I go over to the exit and a shadow falls across me, "here's the little stowaway! Not hiding in the infirmary anymore?" I grunt and look up at Sissi. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I make a shocked expression and slap my cheeks dramatically, "holy shizz where? Quick call Milly and Tamiya, call the police, call the freaking authorities for all I give a crap! Now get the hell out of my way." I snarl menacingly and before she could react I push past her forcefully and walk down the corridor without turning around.

•••

"woo! Go Talia!" Leticia yells and the two guys laugh, more cheers were heard. Sissi sends the group a dirty look as she stormed out of the room.

•••

They watch as Talia shot down Sissi. "Well she obviously isn't in a good mood." Ulrich says and they all give him a sarcastic look, "no... Really captain obvious, ya think, you do realise she just saw William?" Odd says and they all laugh. Aelita looks at the table, "do you think she's OK?" the mood sobers immediately and Aelita gets up, trailing after Talia.

•••

I walk into the spacious bathrooms. I go over to the cubicle third from the left and put the seat down. I close the door behind me and sit cross legged on the seat. I hear the door open again, "Talia are you OK?" it was Aelita. The girl from the group, the girl from my so called 'dream'. "Me? Alright? As if that's true, I think I'm more or less insane. I'm seeing things that have or haven't already happened. Don't even get me started on that guy called William." I slump and rest my chin in my hand. There was no answer as the girl thought her reply out, "look you aren't insane, you're far from it. What you're experiencing is just some déjà vu, nothing more. So don't worry about it." came her reassuring voice. I sigh and stand up; I unlock the door and emerge from my Emo Corner. Aelita smiles as I head for the sinks, I splash some cold water on my face and together we walk back to the lunchroom. Once there I go over to my table and collect my stuff, Leticia gets her crap and so do the guys. "To Japanese!" Jordan says sarcastically and we all laugh at how he sounded.

We round the corner to Japanese and sure enough I really did have my teacher from grade eight. She gives me a weird look and I shrug. "How long have you been here Talia?" "You don't know? I thought everyone in the school knew about it, I've been in the infirmary for about four days this is my first day of full classes." she looks kinda shocked but regains her composure and nods. She walks briskly into the classroom. Everyone was looking at me, when I say everyone I mean everyone in my class. "You people right?" I ask innocently. I roll my eyes and get my stuff out, halfway through getting it though I get the feeling of being watched, "Jordan, Lucas and Leticia quit staring!" I snap and I hear Lucas laugh. God almighty these kids needed help...

**Ok I know that the chapters stop at weird intervals but I've written most of the story already and I want to keep the chapters at about 2-3000 words, so yeah that's all I have to say so… Stay tuned and review!**

**~Ophelia**


	6. You Kidding Me?

**HAI GUYS! ITS ME! I'M BACK! Yeah I know it's been way way to long… but here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**If you want some disclaimers go to the first chapter. I don't like repeats. **

The lesson passed by in a breeze and before I knew it parade was about to start. I sit down next to the boy called Jeremy and Mr. Delmas goes about reading the news and stuff like that. With about twenty minutes to go I let my mind wonder. I thought about my dream and the weird place called lyoko. I remembered about how I had been thrown into the 'core' of lyoko by the guy called William. I could feel the same type of energy as when I was in there and thought about it. I snap out of my day dream, how could I feel the power? It was all a dream right?! I look at my hands and see that they had the same glow to them again. I gasp, what was happening?! I gulp nervously and realise Jeremy AND Odd were both looking at me and my hands. I shove my hands in my pockets and get up.

I go over to the teacher, "sir may I go to the toilet?"

He nods absentmindedly.

I look over my shoulder and see the two guys looking at me almost as though they were scared or was that awe? I get to the end of the hall where the bathrooms were, as the doors close behind me the glow intensifies and turns into a bright light. I fall to my knees and within a few short seconds the light fades. I look down at myself and see that my clothes had changed to the ones from lyoko. So it wasn't a dream... I shudder violently at the thought and then the door opens.

I back up into a stall and close the door just in time to see Aelita walk in, "Are you alright Talia?" I start to panic, "ugh... No." I say and my head droops. I fiddle with a swirly black bracelet on my wrist when two ginormous wings erupt from my shoulder blades.

"Far out!" I yell frustrated, "will anything go my freaking way for one freaking hour!"

"Do you need anything?" I hear Aelita ask.

"No no I'm good you can go back and sit in your class, I may be a while." I screw up my face at the way that sounded.

"Oh ok." and with that I hear footsteps and the door opens and closes.

I shake my head, she meant well plus she's nice but she knew about what had happened to me and wasn't telling me. Anyways... I open the door cautiously and walk out into the room. In the corner was a full length mirror, I go over to it and have a look at myself. I had a Lycra like outfit sort of thing. My hair was bright blue and was done up in a waist length fishtail braid. I had a Lycra like outfit on which was coloured with different shades of bright blues. I also had some sort of see through purple mini skirt on. It reminded me of Aelita's costume from lyoko except for the colourings plus I had enormous white wings and as far as I knew she didn't have any. After admiring myself I look around, how on earth do I change back to normal? Then it clicked, I'd have to go to the factory and find some answers there.

I exit the room silently and swiftly and before I knew it I was at the clearing where I had first entered Kadic. I fiddle absentmindedly with the swirly bracelet that was on my wrist again. I touch it once and suddenly my wings retract so quickly that I jump at the shock of it. Right so at least now I'd look somewhat normal if I was caught. I reach over my shoulders with both hands to see if they had gone for good and thankfully all I could feel were my katanas. KATANAS?! Since when did I have them? How the hell did I know what they were?! Wow this is screwed up. I continue into the forest and before I knew it I was swinging down one of the ropes and at the elevator. I go over to the key pad. What was the code? Think Talia think you bloody idiot! Of course try lyoko! I type it in and the door hisses open.

•••

Aelita walks out of the bathrooms, something was wrong and even if you were three years old you could guess it. Jeremy looks over at her and she nods. He nods and gives the thumbs up to Odd; all of this meant that during lunch there was going to be a trip to lyoko.

•••

I ride down to the computer and sit at the chair. It swings around and I come face to face with the screen. First things first, I think as I type in my name. Some sort of playing card pops up. It had a picture of me wearing the exact same costume as I had on now. Next to my name was the word DORMANT. With my card were Odd's, Aelita's, Ulrich's and Yumi's, strangely there wasn't one for Jeremy. My eyes wander around the screen and I find a program on the desktop. I double click it and find that there were photos on there. I search through them and a picture of me flashes up on the screen. It was one if many, in the picture I was right here in this very room laughing and carrying on with Aelita, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, Jeremy must've taken the photo since he wasn't there. There were others like that. One thing that stood out the most was my hair colour; my hair was a vibrant blue! The most recent was about two years ago, which was about the exact time I couldn't remember past. This was way too creepy for my liking. What had happened here two years ago that only these kids seemed to know? I needed to get into lyoko. Fast. I type in the word lyoko and to my surprise some sort of video diary came up. Interesting. I type in the date the photo was taken and a close match came up. March 31st. A video screen popped up and started to load then Jeremy's face appeared, this is what he said;

"Today we lost Talia. She's gone. We took the Skidbladnir to a supercomputer in Australia and as we finished destroying it she just disappeared. I've sent Yumi, Ulrich and Odd back to Australia three times looking for her but nothing's happened. Even if I scan for her codes it won't work. Her disappearance was impossible; could she have been connected to the computer? Aelita's too distraught to do anything; she's locked herself away in her room. I suppose that usually happens if you lose your best friend, Talia was like the sister we had never had. More so with Aelita. Back to the matter at hand, there is nothing we can do to bring her back. She can only bring herself back by being devirtualised. We don't know how but I have a feeling XANA might get its dirty hands in there a get her back just to finish its score. The only thing we can do now is to wait..."

I couldn't listen anymore. It was too much too soon. I hadn't even realised my clothes were back to normal. With all thoughts of going to lyoko forgotten and banished I get up from the seat and before I knew it I was crying. What was happening? I get into the elevator and leave the computer on, who cares anymore? If anything I wanted them to know that I knew. Better now than never. The doors close and the elevator rises up to the top floor. I exit it and the door closes with a hiss behind me. I get to the ropes and climb up one. I get to the top and walk out of the factory and head towards the school. I was going to head straight for my room. Who cares if the teachers were worried I'd had enough of all of this. I carry on stalking and within no time at all I get to my dorm and slam the door. I flop on the bed, tears already escaping my eyes. I curl into a ball and sob.

•••

The bell for lunch rang and the lyoko gang sprinted to the factory. When they got to the ropes they could see one was already unhooked and with every small breeze it would sway. This was not a good thing. Swinging down the ropes they punch in the code and the elevator opens. Odd presses the button and they head down to the supercomputer. As the door opens they could see that the screen was on. The video diary from the day Talia went missing was still up on the screen. "No no no. Dammit!" Jeremy muttered as he got onto his chair and typed in some codes. A list of recently used articles came up. There was one other thing that Talia had seen ... And that was all the photos. Aelita, despite the situation, smiled at the fond memory. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd all looked a little bleary eyed.

Jeremy turned to them, "she knows everything. When I say everything I mean not enough to regain her memories that she lost but enough for her to want answers."

The four of them snap out of their trances and Jeremy smiles sympathetically.

•••

After I had finished my epic sob session I got up and got the rest of my stuff together for English. I was going to my last class of the day more or less to cheer myself up plus I'd get to see Lucas and the others. I put my knapsack on and head out of my room for English. I hurry out of the dorm building and the bell rings. Thankfully I see Leticia ahead of me. She sees me and waves happily. I run over and hug her, "gosh I didn't know you missed me that much!" she says and we laugh. An arm wrapped around mine and Lucas appeared at my side, Jordan had done the same to Leticia. We grin at the guys and head for English.

We get there just as our teacher Ms Smith does. By the looks of it she didn't take to kindly to being late or anything for that matter. I get my stuff out and the four of us head into the library for our lesson. We get into the room and the teacher hands out scrabble boxes. We set ours up and start playing. After about ten minutes of losing I get my rubber out and start picking small pieces off of it. I aim it at the back of some kid called Rhys' head. It hits him and gets stuck in his hair. He turns to see what had happened and I drop my head down and smother my laughter. Leticia having seen it was also laughing. The guys gave us a look and we explained using sign language. With the last ten minutes of the lesson I had about one fiftieth of my rubber left. Then the door opens and the group of kids walk in. I wasn't too fazed by them but it still sobered me up a bit. I shrug and we lock onto some fresh targets. After getting what was left of my rubber stuck in Odd's hair the final bell went and we packed our stuff up.

We get to dinner and end up with our table from breakfast. The other kids sat at their table as well.

"Let's play a game!" Jordan says as he finished his pasta.

"What sort of game?" Lucas asks with his mouth full.

"Ok well for this game you have to see how long you can join into another group. You must make conversation with them. The person who lasts the longest wins. By the way I bags Milly and Tamiya, because you know how much they love me!"

"I bags Erin and all the Populars!" Lucas yells.

"Well I'm going with Mitchell and his group!" Leticia yells.

I look around the lunchroom, "well great looks like I'm stuck with the conspiracy nuts..." I say depressively.

They laugh and get up and go over to their corresponding groups. I stay at the table for a second and think about how I was going to approach them. I could still see the rubber in Odd's hair.

I shrug and grin, making my way over I plop down next to Odd and pull the rubber out of his hair, "so that's where the little bugger went!" I say and hold the rubber up. Odd sees it and he makes a face, "that was in my HAIR?!"

I nod and I hear Yumi and Aelita giggle. Ulrich covers his face ad Odd shoves him.

"So Talia what are you doing over here?" Jeremy asks and they all look at me.

I shrug," it's for a game that Jordan came up with. I was stuck with you guys... Trust me I'd rather be on the other side of the planet from you five but what can I say? Fate's an ass."

After a couple of awkward minutes the bell for the end of dinner rings. I manage to catch up with Leticia and the guys, "thank god you three are here if I had to stay with them for another minute I would've had to have done something drastic!" as I say this their and the kids around them's bodies flicker weirdly. I take a step back and as I do so they turn. XANAs symbol flashed wickedly in their eyes. I gasp and take another step back. No no no. Not again. Think how do I get out of here? Think dammit think! Of course, Lyoko's core that's what I thought about this morning, that's when the surge of power came. My palms glow then my arms as it travels across my skin.

"Talia! What are you doing!" it was Odd.

I don't turn around, "something I would have done for you two years ago!" and with that the glow intensifies and my clothes change. By now the kids were snarling at me like deranged animals. Or like they were possessed. Wow what a crappy pun. I grab my katanas and set to work knocking the possessed kids unconscious.

•••

"Come on! Let's get to the factory before we get caught!" Jeremy yells.

Aelita turns around and looks at him, "we can't just leave Talia by herself!" she protests.

Odd puts an arm around her shoulders, "she's got her weapons with her, she'll be fine without help princess." she nods solemnly and with that all four of them ran to the factory.

Once at the factory they were joined with a very annoyed Yumi, "since when does XANA attack twice in one day?" she asks annoyed.

They all look at Jeremy; "ever since Talia came back." they look at each other and raise their eyebrows but say nothing, "ok guys we better get the tower deactivated before something really bad happens."

Odd looks at Ulrich, "what, like an enormous killer teddy bear?"

Ulrich sniggers.

•••

Duck, dodge, flip, defend, attack, counteract. That's how it went with each of the kids. After knocking out almost all of them, I was left with my friends. It was disconcerting having to fight them. I would hesitate then one of them would swoop in for an attack that I would have to dodge.

I flew back and hit the wall as Leticia threw a punch that would fell a tree.

"Awwww god my head!" I groan as I stand, using the wall as a support. I summon all my strength for one last desperate attack. I touch my bracelet and my wings spring up. I hold my katanas and attack. I hit Lucas on the side of his head with the butt of my sword. Then I turn to Jordan. I smile wickedly and kick upwards, he drops to the ground leaving Leticia out in the open.

"It's just you and me bub." My wings fold around me protectively.

•••

XANA had pulled out all the stops to not let Aelita to the tower. After felling four Bloks Odd gestures for Aelita to run for the tower. She nods and breaks for it. As soon as she passed through the tower wall she could tell something was wrong, her suspicions were confirmed when she landed on the second platform. As she got to the screen and pressed her hand on it. Instead of her name, Talia's name was flashing insistently.

"Jeremy we have a problem..." Aelita says as she looked at the screen.

"What's wrong Aelita?"

"I can't deactivate the tower."

Jeremy looks at the computer," what do you mean?"

"We need Talia." Aelita said simply.

Jeremy sat back in the chair, why did they need Talia? "Why?"

"Because she's the only one who can deactivate the tower..."

Aelita exited the tower and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi all give her confused looks.

Aelita looked at them and shook her head, "we need Talia."

Jeremy kicked into action, "Yumi I'm going to devirtualise you since you're the fastest out of all of us." Yumi nods as she disappears in a mass of blue pixels.

The scanner door opens as Yumi steps out, "Ok, if you're wondering, Talia is still at the dorm building." she nods and enters the elevator.

Meanwhile...

It was me and Leticia face to face. She threw the first punch and I caught it, stepping into it I throw one of my own and catch her under the chin. Her legs buckle and she slumps to the ground her body flickering weirdly.

"Talia!"

Who was calling me?

"Talia! Turn around!" I do so and through the darkness I could see Yumi waving madly.

Great just great,

"What!" I yell out to her.

"We need your help."

I stalk over to her, "with what? Erasing my memory for good?" I snarl.

Wow knocking out my best friends must have taken a toll on me...

She looks at me unimpressed, "no but if you keep going we might just do so." I give her a sarcastic look. She falters, "Look sorry we need your help on lyoko."

"Why me?"

She gives me a look, "we'll fill you in when you get to lyoko." she starts walking and I follow.

When we were almost at the factory my clothes changed back into my pink skinnys and purple led zeppelin t shirt. Even my trusty black converse sneakers were there. Thank god.

"How long did that last?"

Yumi asks startling me, "oh... Ugh... I don't know to tell you the truth." she shrugs and I play with my blue feather earrings absentmindedly.

We reach the ropes and I pull my black beret off. Yumi casually walks over to the rope closest to her and jumps. I nervously walk to the edge and look down.

She looks up at me, "scared of heights like Ulrich huh?" I scowl at her.

"No!" I grab a rope, take a step back, run up and jump. I slide down and landed a few feet away from Yumi, skidding to a stop. I give her a look and she smirks as she punches in the code. The doors open and we step inside. I press the button and almost immediately the lift starts and we make our way down.

We stop at the first level, the doors open and Jeremy sat facing us, "you good to go Talia?"

I shrug, "as ready as I suppose I'll ever be for something like this..." he nods and Yumi gets out.

My eyes widen, "I'm going in alone?!" I say and Jeremy nods, "why?" "This is the first time I've been in 'lyoko' conscious! Oh my god. Why did I even agree to do this?" I sigh and before anyone could answer I hit the button and the door closes.

Jeremy and Yumi look at each other, "she has a point." Jeremy raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

Yumi shrugs and Jeremy turns back to the computer, "you ready Talia?"

"You ready Talia?" Jeremy's voice came through the hidden speakers in the room.

I breathe in slowly, "let's do this." I step into the scanner and immediately a bright light appears followed by a strong wind. The wind lifts me up slightly and I rotate. The wind and light gets stronger and before I knew it I was falling. I hit the ground in a crouch and look around.

"Guys look out XANA has just sent re- enforcements and their all aimed at Talia." I gulp and a red laser rips past me. I jump straight into action, as I turn I see two crab like things and the same robot that had attacked me.

Jeremy watched as two playing cards appeared on his screen. Talia versus the Megatank.

"Talia don't do it!" he says into his headset.

"I'm not! It just trained its laser at me!" she shouts back at him.

I shout at Jeremy and hear no reply. Great. The large black monster fires up its laser and I take this as my queue to attack. I sprint up to it and plunge my sword into the target. I flip over it and it explodes. As I land a laser hits me in my side.

"OWW! What the hell?!" I turn and without thinking I fling my sword at the Krabe. It hits its mark and the monster explodes. My sword lands in my outstretched hand. I look at it as though it could tell me what just happened... But of course it wouldn't tell me. Swords don't talk you idiot. I sprint at the remaining Krabe and jump. I land on the Krabe as it rocked maniacally. I pull out my other katana and use both swords to stab it through the symbol. The explosion was immediate so I didn't have time to react. I fly straight up in the air and regain control over my actions.

I flip and land gracefully before sprinting forwards, "where's the tower?" I ask Jeremy.

"Just keep going straight." I nod and keep running.

Up ahead I could see Ulrich, Odd and Aelita all standing together.

I slow down and slide my katanas into place, "howdy doodie folks." I say cheerlessly.

They look at me and I look at them, "so what exactly do I have to do?"

Aelita nods, "see that tower over there?" she asks pointing at a weird tower thing that was glowing red, "we need you to deactivate it."

I nod, "so that's it? Any instructions on how to do it?"

Aelita shakes her head, "it's pretty straightforward." I nod again and make for the tower.

"Oh and one more thing!"

I hear Odd yell out behind me, "and what's that?"

I say and turn, "If you do it wrong you could end all existence of humans on earth!"

I see Ulrich smirk and unable to hide it, Odd starts to laugh.

I roll my eyes, "Can't wait!" I yell back to them. I go up to the tower's side and press a hand on it. My hand goes through; I turn one more time and see the boys still laughing and Aelita smiling. I step through into what looked to be a whole new universe. I walk forwards looking for anything that would help me 'deactivate' the tower. As I step into the middle I start to lift from the ground. I land at another platform and I got a weird sense of déjà vu. Ha. How ironic. I probably have done this during my lifetime I just don't know when. I shake my head and head to the centre as I approach it however a screen appears that showed my name. I press my hand on it and it starts writing something out. CODE: LYOKO. The little blue screens that had surrounded me dropped away into the darkness below me. As the last one disappeared a bright white light welled up and engulfed me.

I awoke and looked around as the white light disappeared. Nobody moved until the light had gone completely. It disperses and everyone continues what they were doing. I was sitting in the dining hall with Leticia and the others.

"Let's play a game!" Jordan says as he finishes scoffing his pasta.

"What sort of game?" Lucas asks with his mouth full.

"Ok well for this game you have to see how long you can join into another group. You must make conversation with them. The person who lasts the longest wins. By the way I bags Milly and Tamiya, because you know how much they love me!"

"I bags Erin and all the Populars!" Lucas yells.

"Well in going with Mitchell and his group!" Leticia yells.

I roll my eyes, "so I'm stuck with them..." I say jerking my thumb at them, "why god why!" I say pathetically and they all laugh.

I grin and head over to the group as the others do the same. They watch me approach obviously expecting what was going to happen. I sit down next to Odd and look at all of them.

"Spill it. Tell me everything." they look at each other nervously.

"Look ok fine. What do you know already?" Jeremy asks.

"That you knew me two years ago, I hung out with you guys, went to lyoko and fought with you guys, and I know that on March 31st I went missing in Australia after you used the Skidbladnir. I know you searched for me and you couldn't find me. What I know that you don't is that I woke up in hospital on April 1st. How I got there is a mystery but why I was there isn't." I take a deep breath, "after what ever happened with you lot and this is all I can remember so cut me some slack, but all I could remember is finding myself in some sort of dark forest during a storm. Something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground and became unconscious. When I awoke in hospital nobody told me what happened, my parents didn't even tell me."

They looked at each other shocked or confused maybe even both. Jeremy looks at me, "well yes that's everything that happened. But what happened after you disappeared sounds totally weird."

I nod, "can you tell me something?" they look at one another nervously.

"And what's that?" Odd asks.

I look at them all, "well this may sound stupid but since nothing is making sense to me these days I just have to ask… What's my real name?" all eyes turned to Aelita and she looked at the table.

"Well for starters you first name is Talia that's for certain," Aelita says quietly, "but your last names are not true, Talia... Your real last name is Schaeffer."

They all look at me and I raise my eyebrow, "ok right is that all? Do I want to know who I'm related to? Actually, no. doesn't tell me."

They all look uncertainly at each other, before another word could be spoken I get out of my seat, "I'll talk to you lot tomorrow. If I can."

I turn on my heel and stalk out of the cafeteria, as I was about to walk out of the room I see Sissi looking at me she looks at me and opens her mouth to make another rude comment, "Don't even think about it Sissi." I snarl and before she could answer I was out the door and down the hall. I stalk out of the double doors and the warm summer French air engulfed me. I stalk back to the dorm building. Did I mention I like to stalk when I'm angry or annoyed or even both? And right now I was a lot of both.

**All done and please please PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE comment on this story so I know whether to continue it or let it gather dust somewhere on the internet. K? Good. **

**So what are you waiting for? The button is just there! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Ophelia**


End file.
